A Plan Gone Awry: Redux
by aurion123
Summary: Adopted from Not-going-to-tell. Jail had a backup plan, Harry Potter but it failed and now Harry, raised by the White Devil herself finds himself facing his homeworld and a prophecy that will write his destiny. Good!Dumbledore no pairing as of yet.
1. The line between Magic and Machine

This fic was inspired and taken with permission from the original author _Not-going-to-tell_ so all most of the first chapter is his idea with a few tweaks and adjustments from me. After reading his story a plot bunny made its way into my head and kept at it and allowed me to expand upon the original story. Don't worry though for fans of "Radiant Chronicles", I'm just having writers block and deciding whether to go straight into the Lloyd arc or train Laena a bit more before facing him.

The story will tackle the mixing of the worlds between Nanoha and Harry Potter though I will focus a bit more on the HP side of things. If I make detail mistakes pertaining to Nanoha then forgive me because I've only completed the first 2 seasons and only know the gist of StrikerS though I will research a bit more and watch it.

As with the original fic, this takes place a year after StrikerS and around when Harry is six for the HP storyline

* * *

Nanoha Takamachi, a woman around twenty years old with her long brown hair tied in a ponytail to the left that reached down near her chest, easily distinguished as she walked through the halls of Navy HQ by her blue and white combat instructor uniform. She walked past fellow workers, her blue eyes watching out in case she might run into someone.

'Why am I being called in so urgently?' she thought, rubbing her head in irritation.

'My Master, we are here due to the rather immediate summons of Admiral Harlaown' came the telepathic reply from the small red gem on the string around her neck.

'I know Raising Heart,' she sighed 'I just wish I knew what this is all about. I had plans today to take Vivio-chan out shopping'

Nanoha continued moving through the massive building as she made her way towards the conference room. As she rounded the junction to the main hall she was met with a yell and a flash of blue hair before the person barreled right into her knocking both of them down.

"Ouch! Sorry about that" an oddly familiar voice said "Should've been paying attention to where I was going" the person then finally managed to see who exactly they had ran into and immediately pulled her up and replied "Nanoha-san! Nice to see you again, sorry about that though" while scratching the back of their head in nervousness

"Nice to see you too Subaru" Nanoha replied after fixing her ruffled uniform "Just make sure you pay attention to how fast you're going next time" Indeed, before her stood the young 16 year old Subaru Nakajima, a former member of Nanoha's STARS squadron. She had blue hair cut shortly above her neck in a simple but cute hairstyle and green eyes that shone with joy and innocence even after all the hardships that they faced. She wore the regular brown uniform and had her device, Mach Caliber, also hanging around her neck on a string.

"Why do you think they called us here?" Subaru asked as they soon continued to the conference room "The Admiral gave me only a pretty sketchy message so I'm kinda lost here on what they need two ex-STARS members for"

"Well, I guess we could just ask the people who do know" Nanoha stated, pointing at the door to the conference room that they were about to enter, Subaru nodding quietly in reply.

The two then entered the room and saw that they weren't the only ones to have been called in such a short notice. Nearest to them, seated in front of the table, was Teana Lanster, another former STARS member. The 17 year old had bright orange hair in two short pigtails kept in place by white ribbons. Her blue eyes were staring ahead thus she didn't notice the two enter.

Beside her was 11 year old Erio Mondail, his red hair a spiky mess as usual. Being slightly less focused than Tea, he turned his blue eyes to the door. Beside him was equally young Caro Ru Lushe, who had shoulder length pink hair and bright blue eyes. She had also noticed their arrival and turned to look at them.

Beside the two of them was Fate T. Harlaown, a beautiful twenty year woman with blonde hair flowing to waist level and stunning red eyes. She had been Nanoha's partner (and even before then also her closest friend and second mother to Vivio) when they had both been leading squads, Fate's including both Erio and Caro, her adoptive children. She to noticed Nanoha and Subaru's arrival, sending them a warm smile in greeting to which the two smiled back in reply.

The final person on that side of the table was Subaru's older sister, Ginga Nakajima. She had waist length purple hair tied in a blue ribbon, and warm green eyes like her sister. She gave a smile and a wave to the arriving pair.

On the other side of the table were some of the other members of the unit that they had all previously worked in. Most noticeable was Nanoha and Fate's superior and friend, Hayate Yagami, a childhood friend of their age. She had short brown hair, with a decoration that looked like a small gold X in a lock on the left side of her face. Her warm blue eyes were closed as she gave them an extremely cute smile. On her shoulder was Reinforce Zwei (commonly known as just Rein), a young, female unison device only a few inches tall. She had long blue hair (for her size), with a decoration similar to Hayate's in the same position. She had bright blue eyes and was jumping up and down, trying to get their attention.

Beside them was one of the Wolkenritter, or guardian knights, Signum. The woman had the appearance of a nineteen year old, and long pink hair tied in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. Her crystal blue eyes showed some warmth as she acknowledged them with a nod, her face remaining stoic. Floating next to her was Agito, another unison device. She had red hair tied into pigtails on either side of her head, and red eyes. Protruding from her back was a pair of bat like wings. She feigned disinterest at the two who had just entered. Beside them sat the youngest in appearance, Vita, who still looked like a nine year old. Her red hair was in twin braids and her blue eyes oozed of cockiness as she threw the pair a smirk.

Beside her sat Shamal, a medical professional and guardian knight who appeared to be in her twenties. She had short blonde hair and purple eyes. She gave a smile as they arrived. Finally on that side sat Zafira, the Guardian beast of Hayate and her book of the night sky. Unusually, he was in his human form, showing off tanned skin and white hair, even though he had a pair of dog-like ears protruding from his head. He simply gave a nod at their entrance as well.

Surprisingly, also present were the numbers series combat cyborgs standing against the wall. At least the reformed ones were. Closest to them was Cinque, the smallest of them. She had light gray hair down to near her knees, her trademark eye patch letting them only see a single yellow eye. She was wearing her omni-present trench coat like jacket, the Shell Cloak, over the typical skintight jumpsuit of all the cyborgs. Beside her was the next oldest member, Sein, who had teal eyes and teal hair that went down to her waist. Next was Otto, who stood there silently, ignoring the newcomer's presence. She had short brown hair and green eyes, and her boyish frame was covered (barely) by her stealth jacket.

Next to them was Nove, a severe looking young cyborg who had short red hair and yellow eyes. Around each of her ankles was a pair of gears, and on each foot was a set of roller blades. Besides that she, just like Sein, wore only the skintight jumpsuit that all numbers had. Standing next to her, looking rather flustered was Dieci. She had short brown hair, except for the thin ponytail that dragged along the ground, which was held in place by a large yellow bow. If it wasn't for her yellowish brown eyes she could have been mistaken for Otto's twin (ironic, considering that they shared the same genetic donor).

The reason for Dieci's flustering was right beside her, a perky young woman named Wendi. The girl had red eyes and red hair tied into a loose tail. She was explaining to Dieci about how they were essentially giving a free show to the room full of potential lesbians, smiling from ear to ear. Finally was Deed, the third number to receive the same genetic information as Otto and Dieci. She had long brown hair and red eyes, and was looking somewhat unsure of herself.

As Nanoha and Subaru went to get seats for themselves, Subaru next to Tea and Nanoha next to Fate, the person who called the meeting came in, Admiral Chrono Harlaown in his full uniform. His short black hair matched his dark eyes. "Now that everyone is here, we may begin. I assume everyone is curious as to why we are here?" He asked, receiving nods of acknowledgement from around the room "You were all called here today because you all have experience dealing with the criminal Jail Scarglietti." Some eyes widened around the room at that proclamation, in surprise that the experience would be needed, while other eyes narrowed in anger over the possessor of that name. "Approximately five hours ago a situation developed involving him. Your experience is required because this could be a full emergency."

"But Chrono-kun" Hayate voiced "What sort of situation would require all of us?"

"This happened," was Chrono's short reply, a screen popping up to life behind him showing the mutilated bloody body of Jail on the floor of his cell, a few long and rather lethal looking shards of material around him. Those who weren't accustomed to seeing such a gory scene recoiled slightly in disgust while Erio and Caro turned a sickly green and Rein herself almost threw up at the mess presented.

"As you can see, Jail Scarglietti has taken his own life and we are still looking into the cause though we believe that he ripped apart some of the trays and food utensils that were given to him to make makeshift daggers. Normally this would be classified as a suicide due to insanity caused by solitary confinement. However, due to the fact that he once impregnated the numbers with clones of himself which would have received all of his memories, we believe he may be out there somewhere. The reason you have all been called here is to capture Scarglietti. As soon as we receive a lead on his current whereabouts you are to move out"

"Are we allowed to use lethal force in case he resists again?" Nanoha slowly asked, the others waiting in anticipation to Chrono's reply. To them this was no laughing matter and even though they already gave him a chance before, another mess like this was unacceptable.

"…If you are left with no other choice then you can eliminate him" Chrono replied, his eyes hardening in resolve "Such a madman let lose is a terror in itself and we cannot afford a repeat of the Kaiser incident so for now I will be releasing your limiters but try and keep damage to a minimum ok?, Dismissed!"

* * *

A few days later the former members of riot force six and the seven reformed numbers were on the move. They had managed to track Scarglietti to an abandoned factory in a condemned area of a major city. Apparently he had set up another lab in the tunnels beneath the city. For having had such a solid plan otherwise, the hideout was a tad bit easy to find which put them on edge. The man was brilliant, insane but brilliant. He wouldn't have gone to the trouble of _killing himself_ just to be recaptured this easily.

Sein was scouting ahead, a genetic error allowing her to swim through the ground as if it were water, her cybernetic implants allowing her to use a single finger as an eye to see what was going on. The only members of the group that Chrono had addressed that stayed back were Otto and Shamal, who were both less than suited for direct combat. The others were bound in their barrier jackets or knight armour and were making their ways through the decrepit tunnels towards where they thought Scarglietti would be.

The first twenty minutes of searching turned up nothing but rundown portions of the lab, mostly inactive power generators. However, proving her worth as a scout, Sein was able to locate _something_ first. Because she didn't have any combat abilities at all, she sent a signal to the rest of the division before retreating. It took only a few short minutes for the rest of the division to form up outside a heavily fortified room. The door was rather heavy, around a foot of steel which would be hard to break through normally. One blow of Vita's Graf Eisen dealt with it.

Inside stood the madman they were looking for, hunched over a computer terminal. The terminal had wires leading to a cryogenic tank, the lighting in the room and the tint of the liquid obscuring anything from view.

Fate was the first to act, following protocol. "Jail Scarglietti, put your hands above your head and surrender immediately or you will be detained forcibly!"

The man _chuckled_. In the face of a squad that was made of the best of the best. "Oh, but my dear, you have to face my pet first." Without ever turning to face his enemies he entered a short string of commands on the console. Around the base of the tube multiple hatches opened to release the fluid that had kept the figure in suspension. As the fluid rushed around the feet of those assembled the glass of the tube slid up into the ceiling revealing a rather small figure connected to multiple tubes

The figure was left sagging as only the wires supported its body. It appeared to be male, and no more than seven years of age, with messy black hair. The figures' head had some sort of visor that still allowed the hair to be seen and mechanical parts replacing the ears and skin on the sides of the face down to the chin, where a grey version of the typical cyborg's skin tight suit started, a collar of black metal designating him with the roman numeral XIV. The collar extended to form a black segmented armour, which covered the body on top of the cyborg suit and was designed to be a balance of power and maneuverability. In the middle of the armor on the chest were 5 deep green spheres, one large piece in the middle with 4 smaller ones surrounding it. If one were to look at the back of the armor they would see a sort of segmented spike with red highlights on the each segment that was glowing light green. From the back of its right shoulder hung a canon (which would likely flip over the shoulder to point forwards) with a long barrel, a large top mounted ammo compartment and scope that would swing down to cover the figures' eyes. The hands and wrists were encased in what appeared to be bracers like the Nakajima's, except with a single, larger gear instead of two smaller ones the sisters had. The child's ankles were encased in similar gears though this one had 3 smaller ones unlike his hands. Around the waist of the kid was something best described as an armour skirt that had no front but sides and a back part that flared out backwards and a plate closer to the body which hung downwards. The rear also sported several exhaust ports the sides that were glowing the same faint green at the back. The legs seemed to also be rather lightly armoured, though the thin layer of metal on each section of each leg was a fair bit more than the arms or stomach's protection. Its feet were encased in the same rollerblades as the Nakajima albeit without the extra exhaust pipes.

Jail turned to the disgusted looking group. "Isn't he marvellous? I've incorporated combat data collected from all of you, as well as my daughters who are most unfortunately unable to join us. I dare say, he is my finest creation yet." A small frown appeared on his face. "Though I would have preferred if he had matured a little more before engaging you in direct combat." He continued, the frown turned into a maniac grin. "But even as he is now he is more than enough to defeat you all!" He made a sweeping gesture with his hand towards the boy. "Now my pet destroy those who dare cross me!"

The cables, wires and tubes released all at once.

The heroes tensed, preparing for a dangerous attack.

The child fell flat on its face, never opening its eyes.

Jail's confident and insane grin turned into a mask of equal parts shock and fear. "Not as planned." He muttered, mostly to himself. But just as the opposing force relaxed, the 5 spheres began glowing and the unmistakable sounds of gears whirring up combined with the red lines that began spreading outwards from the spheres signaled the unit's startup.

"Ah well looks like I had nothing to fear!" Jail exclaimed, his manic grin and confidence back in full force "Now if you excuse me, I best be off to continue my work! I'm confident my pet will return to me once he has dealt with you!" and with that he began running all the while activating a few traps which blocked the path he had ran into. Nanoha looked back and saw that the startup was almost complete and made a split second decision right there.

"Fate, Hayate, Subaru, Vita and Signum come with me, we may still be able to cut him off! The rest of you take care of the new number, he's still a kid and probably still weak from being just released so aim to knock him out!" Nanoha ordered before running down a parallel path to the one Jail ran into followed by those she had asked for.

Just as before the startup sequence finished, the remaining mages (namely Erio, Caro and Teana) used a combination of their binding magic to hold the newest number down before it can even move while the 7 numbers formed a defensive perimeter around their 'brother'.

They all tensed when the figure opened its eyes to reveal jade green eyes looking at them blankly before the visor swung down and what appeared to be some sort of HUD sprang up. Suddenly the middle sphere began blinking and they were all surprised when a sort of stern female voice made itself known.

"Warning, Commandant's Neuro-patterns are not within range of cognitive function"

"What do you think that means?" Erio asked, keeping his spear Strada at ready

"He's still out cold…" Teana answered "But how is he able to open his eyes and move his head?"

"Secondary system failure," the voice rang out again "Primary magic reserves unavailable and backup reserves are at 40%"

"Maybe holding him down will be easier than we thought" Cinque voiced but we all know that nothing is ever easy

"Multiple high level magic signatures and binding magic detected, determined threat to the Commandant's survival" the voice said "Initiating survival protocols"

Immediately the circular metal parts that took place of the boy's ears opened up and released a high pitch sound, which had the others holding their ears in pain, and the binding magic holding him in place suddenly shattered. Before anyone could react, the boy dashed for the nearest window, his speed catching them off guard as he crashed right through and proceeded to escape.

"Damn, quick after him!" Teana said, rushing out followed by the rest of the squad.

The boy moved quickly thanks to the skates on his boots but soon his HUD showed a warning that those who he had encountered were in pursuit. Determined to ensure survival the system activated another protocol releasing the 4 surrounding smaller stones which transformed into mini satellites and surrounded him in a pyramid formation.

"Diverting remaining power into defense mechanisms, shutting down non-priority motor functions to conserve power" the system said and immediately the boy's arms flopped down to his sides lifelessly and a green shield sprang to life covering him from all directions.

"Blaze Luminous active, calculated power output at 30%, backup power now at 30%" the voice chimed "Active time is estimated around 5 minutes, nearest active settlement is 1.27 miles. Calculations indicate that this unit doesn't have the capability to make it to objective. Secondary option is to outrun pursuers and hide until Commandant can restore lost power" A few maps of the area then sprung up but before it could find a safe spot, the second force led by Teana caught up with it forcing it to turn around and move in reverse.

"Last statement is to be disregarded, avoid capture is now main priority. Defense set to save energy" at those words the pyramid broke open and one of the mini satellites returned to its original form and docked onto the chest armor. At the same time the cannon flipped over and extended its barrel as it took aim.

"Break formation!" Ginga yelled just as the tip of the cannon glowed yellow

"Quake Cannon, fire" came the voice followed by a huge explosion which the others dodged successfully.

Immediately Teana began shooting stun shots but the 3 remaining satellites formed up and a triangular green barrier sprung up in defense. Ginga used this opening to move in but the cannon suddenly swerved towards her and fired another shot forcing her too move out of the way.

"Keep him busy!" Dieci called out, bringing up her Enourmous Cannon and taking aim "Load Energy bullet~ Barret Image Aerosol Shell!" she cried out firing a shot that impacted with the shield before suddenly releasing a paralyzing gas

"Nervous system locking up, motor functions lost" came the voice once again as the boy grinded to a halt "Reserves at 5% Diverting power to cannon, load up Sphere Bullet"

"That's Dieci's attack!" Teana exclaimed, landing several direct shots to the satellites knocking them down and lowering the shield

"Quick! Restrict his movement!" Deed yelled and immediately more binds wrapped around the boy and his cannon just as the satellites fell and returned to him in their original state. "…Error, systems failing… must…ensure safety…" were the final words before all the lights faded and the boys eyes closed, the cannon falling limp as he finally went down for the count.

The binds then unraveled and the boy fell forward only to be caught by Ginga who was nearest.

"That was cutting it close there" Cinque pointed out, putting away her knives "Looks like Jail wasn't kidding when he said he compiled our data into this new unit. If we didn't stop him I hate to think what kind of damage his Sphere Bullet could have done"

"Lets head back to base, the others should have caught Jail by now" Caro said

The rest nodded in reply and soon met up with Nanoha's squad who were also carrying a heavily beaten-up Jail and proceeded back to TSAB Naval HQ.

* * *

It was roughly four hours after the team had arrested Jail. The man was under both heavy security and heavy sedatives as a medical team worked to make sure he didn't die before serving his sentence. The boy however had been taken away for questioning and examination in a reasonably large TSAB facility. The team was given the opportunity to rest in the same building, in the reasonably comfortably lobby.

It was a peaceful scene, Erio and Caro on one couch, Caro's head on Erio's shoulder as she fell into a light sleep. Hayate and the Wolkenritter were having a quiet conversation around one table. Subaru was smiling wildly and talking animatedly to Sein and Wendi while one arm held an indignant Tea in a headlock. In another portion of the room Ginga was having a more reserved conversation with the other Numbers. Nanoha was alone on a couch, lost in thought.

"Neh, Nanoha," Fate said as she dropped onto the couch Nanoha was resting on, putting her arm around the other woman's shoulders, "Why do you think Scarglietti was using that boy?"

"I'm not sure. But there must be something unique about the kid if he was kidnapped. I did a bit of research in the last few hours. No Administrated planet has had any cases of a child matching his description going missing."

"So he's from a non-Administrated planet?"

"Probably."

Fate looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, you're probably right. I'm not sure why the bastard would take a child from any planet with no idea of whether they have stable linker cores, or even magic. It just doesn't seem natural for Jail to use someone who was born naturally for his experiments."

"I may be able to shed some light on the situation." Both young women looked up to see a young man, dressed in clothes that identified him as an employee of the TSAB. He immediately started to sweat nervously. "That is, if you're both okay with that." In a very quiet voice he muttered "Please don't kill me."

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other for a moment, Nanoha's eyes saying 'it's your turn'. With a sigh Fate turned towards the man and said"It's all right, we don't bite."

The man seemed to be a bit more confident, but not by much. He muttered something on the lines of 'but the white demon and the devil's teeth...' before stating outright "Examinations show that the child is physically no more than six years old, but has a linker core much larger than the average adult's. We believe Scarglietti was going to use this to his advantage, as an in depth study of the boy's equipment showed it was equal parts Intelligent Device and Cyborg equipment. We also found a scar on the child's head has an unidentified and unique magical signature, and we are currently investigating it in depth. The child has woken up, but refuses to answer questions. We were hoping that the two of you could, um," he fidgeted before continuing, "try and get answers from him?" he finished nervously.

The two young women discussed with each other privately for a moment. The young man was getting more and more nervous, thinking that the rumours that the white demon killing anything that offended her were true, and that he had just offended her. He almost fainted when they agreed.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that Nanoha and Fate found themselves outside a holding cell. The door was closed, so they weren't able to see what condition the boy was in.

"Now, before you go in you have to know that the kid is fairly shaken up, we can't get anything out of him. We don't think he'll be a danger, but you should exercise caution anyways." said the same young man who had escorted them. No sooner had he choked out those words he had dashed away.

Looking at each other, Nanoha and Fate shrugged before entering. The room itself was fairly Spartan, with a light overhead, a one way mirror on one wall, a table and chairs in the middle of the room, and a bench against another wall. The child really stood out, as his black and grey armour stood out against the white of the walls. He was sitting in one of the chairs, his eyes now changed to a yellow color and was brimming with tears, as he looked towards the floor.

Nanoha and Fate took seats on the opposite end of the table from him. Nanoha was first to act, putting on a friendly smile and speaking up "Hello, My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Can you tell me who you are?"

The boy flinched, bringing his head up to look at the visitors. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to be freakish!" he almost sobbed, while bringing up his arms to shield his face.

Nanoha was taken aback, and before she could stop herself asked "Why do you think we would ever hurt you?"

The boy lowered his arms a bit, then said quietly "But I'm a freak, I've always done weird stuff. The Dursleys always hurt me for being a freak. And now I even look freakish..."

Nanoha and Fate were stunned. The child was worried they would hurt him for being something different. Fate started clenching the table, and had it not been specifically designed to take a lot of stress it probably would have fractured. Fate had been on the receiving end of child abuse at one point, and if someone had purposely hurt this child for whatever reason, she would likely have to get involved in a 'conversation' with them, and include Bardiche in it. Nanoha had to compose herself for a moment before she started again. "I promise we won't hurt you for any reason. We just need you to tell us some things so we can help you, Okay?"

The boy looked at them like they were the most beautiful things he had seen in his life before making a weak reply. "Really?" he asked.

This time Fate responded. "Really. But we can't help you if you won't help us. So could you tell us your name?"

The boy seemed a bit unnerved, but nodded and wiped away his tears. Looking a bit more confident he answered. "My name is Harry Potter."

A telepathic message came to the two from the room outside, saying that it was working and that they had already gotten more information from the child than anyone else had in total. Fate, managing to keep her face perfectly calm, started a mental tirade at how they must have been insensitive and just trying to plumb him for information without any compassion. Normally a mental rant wouldn't be a bad thing, but she was broadcasting it to the observers telepathically, making several of the younger listeners soil themselves in fear. Nanoha tuned it out before asking another question. "What do you remember before Scarglietti got a hold of you?"

The boy looked like he was thinking hard for a moment, before saying "I remember that I had just made dinner for the Dursleys before there was a knock at the door. Uncle Vernon went to get it, and started yelling at whoever was there about how he wouldn't tolerate freaks. Then he was sprawled out on the floor, clutching his stomach. Aunt Petunia and Dudley started screaming. The man who entered had purple hair and weird yellow eyes, and said something about someone being perfect. He walked towards me, then everything went dark."

"Harry, where do you live?" Nanoha asked next.

The boy responded quickly this time. "Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Britain."

Nanoha clapped her hands in delight. "Don't worry Harry, we'll be able to get you home soon at this rate!"

The boy's face fell, and he started to tear up again. He almost whispered the next words. "But I don't wanna go back under the stairs..." He then started sobbing, retreating back into himself.

Nanoha and Fate were struck dumb at that. He had been forced under the stairs by whoever he lived with. Both women quickly moved to hug the boy, who was now openly crying. As they whispered sweet nothings to him to calm him down a plan was formed in Nanoha's mind. Fate looked at her girlfriend and recognized the look on her face. She sent a message telepathically. "_You're going to adopt him, aren't you?"_

Nanoha didn't stop what she was doing as she replied in kind. "_Why not? He obviously shouldn't go back to an abusive home, and Vivio could use a brother. Is there a flaw with my reasoning?_"

"_No. I just wanted to make sure you were thinking along the same lines as I was._"

"Don't worry Harry," Nanoha said quietly, embracing the young boy "You're not a freak in fact all I see is a cute little boy"

"Correction, Harry is a Hecatonchires class cyborg" came the same voice Nanoha and Fate heard about from the second team. "Wh-who said that!" Harry cried out in surprise "I did, Commandant" was the reply and the boy looked down to his chest to see the sphere "I am Aquila Ignis at your command. Sorry for not speaking up earlier, you just woke up and it took me a bit to adjust your new systems to your now charged Linker Core" "So you are the one that gave Teana and the others a hard time" Fate quipped "Apologies, my directive puts the survival of the Commandant at top of the list and seeing him bound upon waking up and surrounded by mages with weapons at the ready isn't something you take without surprise"

"What are you?" Harry asked, hands traveling over the green sphere as if inspecting it

"I am a combination of Intelligent Device and Inherent System, a step above TSAB technology in terms of both. Being a prototype I have no classification therefore you, Commandant, may name me as you see fit"

"I don't think I understood what you just said, and what does Commandant mean?"

"It means something like Commander Harry; most intelligent devices refer to their wielders by such titles" Nanoha explained "But we'll explain to you the rest later on after we meet your new sister"

"My new sister?" Harry said softly "does that mean you'll be my mommy?"

"Yes Harry," Nanoha replied holding him closely "I'm going to be your new mother"

* * *

It was only three days later that processes had been finalized, and Harry was being brought to his new home. Having a small knowledge of his new powers he was dressed in a rather plain red T-shirt and a pair of jeans, his eyes having returned to their natural green colour. From the back seat of Fate's car he looked eagerly at the passing scenery and often at his new guardians, both of whom were in TSAB uniforms. They had said he was going to live with them at the Section Six HQ, and that he was going to meet his new sister when he got there. He would occasionally ask a question about something that caught his attention, and either of the women would answer. This continued until they had reached the building, where Harry was awed by the sight. He didn't say much as they led him to their room, only looked around with bright eyes.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the trio found themselves at the room that Nanoha and Fate shared with Vivio. As the door was opened a blonde meteor tackled Nanoha's legs, shouting "Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama! You're back!"

Nanoha patted the young girl on the head. "Yes Vivio. We're here. And we brought your new brother too." Nanoha gestured to Harry. The girl turned to examine him, with a curious look on her face.

Harry also studied her. She was wearing a dress and had blonde hair which was pulled into a pair of ponytails. She was also extremely cute. The only thing Harry thought was weird about her was that she had one red eye and one green. Considering he had just found out about magic, dimensions and cyborgs, it wasn't that much to gloss over.

The girl timidly got up and walked over to him. She grabbed one of his shirt sleeves before asking timidly "Neh, you wanna play with me?"

Harry could only stutter out "S-sure."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

Harry groaned and turned over trying to ignore his alarm clock. It didn't work and he quickly had to get up, find the stupid thing, and turn it off. Since he had already gotten out of bed, he decided he may as well get ready for the day. He quickly washed and dressed in the standard TSAB uniform. He took the opportunity to survey his room (he had moved out of his mothers' room when he was seven). There were just the standard furnishings (a bed, a desk, a chair, a lamp) and some personal touches, like his alarm clock and a few pictures of him with his family. Scattered though the room were a few things related to his personal interests, mostly merchandise related to some giant robot shows from mother Nanoha's homeworld. It wasn't much, but it was his.

A grumble from his stomach reminded him of the only good part of the morning, which he was missing. He slipped into the halls and almost ran into his younger sister, Vivio. They chatted about trivial things as they made their way to the cafeteria. Most of the members of Division six were there already, and the young pair made their way to Nanoha and Fate's table. It was the typical morning for them.

Until suddenly a voice blared over the loudspeakers. "_Dimensional anomaly detected within the building. Repeat, dimensional anomaly detected within the building!_"

The members of the forward teams clutched at their devices, ready to spring into action as soon as they received the orders. The numbers, who were unequipped at the moment, huddled together to better defend themselves against whatever had so easily pierced into a TSAB building on the planet that was essentially the citadel of the TSAB.

Lights suddenly started appearing and moving in the caf. Dozens of lights, flickering in and out of existence, started dancing in a chaotic show. Eventually they combined; forming a ball of light so bright one couldn't look directly at it. As suddenly as they appeared the lights vanished leaving in their place-

-an owl. An owl which made a beeline for Harry, landing on the table. It extended a leg to him, offering a letter. Curious, Harry took it. It was addressed:

Mr H. Potter

Mobile Division Six Headquarters

Midchilda

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Well, this is new..."

* * *

Here's a list of Harry's abilities, just as Not-going-to-tell did. This time around I swapped around with ability names to give him a overall theme (Points to the people who get who his equipments are modeled after, here's a hint; the name of his device system)

Mage Type: Multi-class

Equipment:

Multi-Combat-Oriented-ResponsE (MCORE): Aquila Ignis- Aquila Ignis is the first of her kinds, a intelligent system with near human thinking pattern that is fully in built to his Hecatonchires cyborg body designed by Jail Scarglietti by compiling data between his Numbers and Section 6. Aquila is fully linked to Harry and has several backup protocols that are only assumed if Harry is knocked out in combat, this will cause Aquila to assume control but only in this scenario otherwise Harry is in complete control and Aquila will obey his commands. Aquila also handles information processing and acts as a second brain which allows Harry to operate multiple weapons on his body or activate multiple spells without any mental strain. It is highly efficient at amplifying magic, and in combination with Harry's highly developed linker core it requires less use of outside sources of power, such as cartridges. When an AMF is deployed it can switch to cyborg systems to avoid wasting any magic. It also provides a translation program allowing Harry to speak any tongue, though new languages will have to be analyzed first before full translation is possible

Cyborg Body Class: Hecatonchires- Named after the fabled 100-armed God of Greek legend, this body boasts an increased strength, speed and durability as compared to its predecessor, the Cyborg Body Class: Numbers. The body holds a variety of weapons but only a certain number may be 'equipped' at any time. Weapon switching is just like how an Intelligent Device can switch forms (sword can become greatsword or scythe while Cannon can become Sniper or handheld pistols, etc). It also has AMF generators located on the head area and a HUD helmet modeled after a soldier named Raiden. On the back of the body is a special booster system that can also be hidden into the body or pulled out for extra speed.

Inherent Skill: Unified Knowledge- a compilation of different skills tweaked together for maximum efficiency.

DEFENSIVE TECHNIQUES:

Void Shield- standard shield that works by nullifying and dissipating particles. More effective against magic than physical attacks

AMF- Anti Magic Field dampens all magic in a controlled area to a certain extent.

Restrictor Bind- standard magic bindings.

Wing Road- Copied from the Nakajimas, allows Harry to create a path in the air, which he and others can traverse.

Lock grip- the rollerblades can attach to any surface and traverse it as if it were normal ground.

Flash move- copied from Fate and Erio, this technique involves venting waste gasses and energy from the vents and booster on the back of his armor to increase speed. Many techniques become unusable for the duration, and slightly after, activation.

Liar's mask- part of the Unified Knowledge skill, copied off Due, it allows Harry to more or less act as a metamorphangus, even when Driver is inactive.

Steel Curtain- a crude hacking ability inherited from Uno and Quattro, a part of the Unified Knowledge. Also protects against weaker search and scanning magic.

Axel Boost- Part of Unified Knowledge, allows Harry to use his weaponry more instinctively.

OFFENSIVE TECHNIQUES

Vulcan Mega Buster- rapid fire weapon mounted to the front of each wrist bracer, fires low power but rapid fire shots in a straight line.

Power Fist- the bracers and gears on his arms and legs. The gears can be spun to increase punching and kicking power through generation of a compressed energy field. The arm bracers can each hold a six cartridge revolver socket.

Thunder Hammer- A blast of sonic power, wind and lightning released from revolver knuckles that are in motion, used to knock enemy back at close range, distinguished by the 'crack' of thunder heard upon impact. Hand can optionally be spun like a drill for additional damage for melee strikes. Due to the MCORE's efficiency Harry requires no cartridges for this attack.

Quake Cannon- Attack based on the "Divine Buster" from Nanoha. The Volcano Cannon fires a concentrated magic/energy attack.

Eviscerator- based on the "Impulse Blades" from Tre, energy blades form on the sides of his wrists, either the inner or outer side.

Volcano Cannon-shoulder mounted gun powered directly from Harry's Linker Core. Flips over the shoulder to the front to be used. Siege weapon. Can use a variety of ammunition types.

Rumble Bomb- Imperfect copy of Cinque's Rumble Detonator and stingers. Small summoned explosive charges. Can be set off by mental command. Useless in direct combat.

Gatling Blaster- based on "Ray Storm" from Otto, this skill allows for the release of multiple low powered energy shots along controllable paths. As it is low powered and controllable in mid-flight, it is closer in comparison to Nanoha's Axel Shooter and Fate's Plasma Lancer than Otto's skill.

Hellstorm Cannon - The Hellstorm Cannon is a huge, five-barrelled, directed-energy weapon mounted on the other shoulder of Harry and must be equipped in Tandem with the Volcano Cannon to use Harry's strongest move

Plasma Annihilator -An original attack created by Harry, but based off of Starlight Breaker. Ambient magic is gathered and all remaining cartridges are consumed creating a sphere of blue energy behind him. It is then channeled through both the Hellstorm and Volcano Cannons and fired twisting in the air like a spiral before combining together in storm of pure plasmatic energy from which the technique gets its name. It has an activation Aria unlike Starlight Breaker but that will be revealed when he does use it.

A/N: And so concludes the Prologue. Next chapter, to Diagon Alley. There won't be any pairings, most likely, other than the fairly cannon ones.

As Not-going-to tell also said, Harry is kind of overpowered because he was meant to be the BBEG's ace in the hole though he won't be running around reading minds (though he can hack but what wizard uses technology anyways). He is going to be going though on as an ambassador of sorts for the TSAB instead of a recon mission like in the original story because I felt that after he gave the name of his old home (Privet Drive) the TSAB should have already been able to check the place out in the 5 year timeskip.

Once again, Vivio's relation is only that of a sister, no romance!

This time around someone from the TSAB will accompany him to 'watch over' and be a transfer teacher so vote for any of the following on my Profile page once I set up the vote.

Nanoha (she'll teach the kids how to BEFRIEND people)

Fate (I actually have no idea what she can teach so feel free to suggest in your reviews)

Vivio (She'll be a second student in this case)

Subaru (same as Fate)

Teana (Marksmanship class

Yuuno (He'll be a good friend and can teach Archeology)

Arf (I actually like her and was disappointed in her small role in StrikerS but I can make it so if you guys want. She'll be helping Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures, seeing that she is one herself)

Chrono (Oh god the Admiral is now off his desk, though he will be teacher in this case for combat theory magic. Amy unfortunately won't accompany though)

Hayate (Breast Groping… I mean, Mage Training)

Signum (Swordsmanship)

Vita (How to maul ferret-boys, I mean killing Dracos, sorry I mean the proper usage of a hammer against Snakes)

So Review, give me your suggestions for what class Subaru and Fate can teach and wait for the next episode! (chapter, I mean)

~Ja ne

-aurion123


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley!

_I'm back finally from my grueling College tests which I have successfully passed. Hopefully now I can update quicker so wish me luck!_

_*__Edit: Totally forgot that Sonic Move is accessible by anyone, just re-watched StrikerS to get my facts for this fic straight_

* * *

5 figures stood before a tiny, grubby-looking pub, hardly believing that _this _of all places was the entrance to a part of a hidden magical world, though to credit the people who made it, it did do its job fairly well with all the other people passing by not giving the place a second glance. When they looked around though they did notice that many people's eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other side as if they couldn't see the place at all which gave all five of them the idea that only they could see it.

For a famous place (at least from what they have gathered from their contact's description), it was very dark and shabby, not the kind of shabby that reeked of drugs and thieves but rather a shabby in the sense that the world has left this place behind in time. A few old women were sitting in a corner table, merrily chatting away and drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One other person sat on another table alone, a solemn expression on his face as he continued smoking his long wooden pipe. A old man with a silvery beard and hair in a plum velvet suit that stood out quite among his cloak wearing companions was conversing with the bartender who looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter though stopped the moment the 5 figures entered which was reasonable given the pristine and official looking suits they wore made them stick out just as much as the old man who turned around his eyes widened in surprise as he took notice of one of the 5 and immediately adjusted his thin spindly glasses which they just noticed he had on.

"My god" the old man exclaimed as if he couldn't believe his eyes

"Is that really your Harry?"

* * *

_Yesterday, TSAB HQ_

"So I'm going back to my home as a sort of diplomat?" Harry asked as sat on one of the chairs in the meeting room, the other members of Riot Force 6 and Vivio occupying the other seats

"Yes Harry, but don't worry you won't be going alone thats for sure" Hayate assured him "Thanks to the owl and a few messages we managed to get a meeting with the headmaster of the school at a place called the Leaky Cauldron so we could discuss more face to face"

"What kind of place calls itself the Leaky Cauldron?" Vita asked "Sounds like a place for thieves and whatnot"

"Don't worry Vita-chan" Hayate answered "Apparently its a famous restaurant for the magic users of that planet"

"So who will be accompanying him?" Signum asked

"Just me, Fate-chan, Hayate-chan and Vivio-chan" Nanoha answered this time "But it's pretty weird isn't it? To find out that this is a totally different Earth than the one I live in, that's really amazing!"

"Well there are multiple worlds out there" Fate mused out loud "To find a world so similar and yet so different is not entirely out of the question"

"But why is Vivio coming with us mom?" Harry asked in wonder, to have his parents and the commander accompany him made sense but his little sister?

"Well Harry-kun you see Vivio wants to see this new hidden world which sounds like her fairy tale stories" Nanoha replied "plus the others will be busy with their duties and I can't leave her all alone just yet"

"Sounds fine with me then" Harry said, laughing a bit at his sister's embarrassed expression before turning towards Hayate "When do we leave Commander?"

"Tomorrow morning"

* * *

"Merlin's beard Harry" the old man chuckled as he took a sip of his tea "If there were any other boy with you I wouldn't have recognized you!"

"Well I tried my best to get the image of myself at this age right Mr. Dumbledore" Harry said, smiling as he scratched the back of his head apologetically "which is hard considering the Liar's Mask works best if you have a picture to build on"

After the scene down back at the bar, Dumbledore quickly ushered them upstairs to a private booth where they could continue their discussion but not before muttering a few orders to the bartender and pulling out a small wooden stick and waving it around their booth to which the 5 felt some sort of barrier come up around them. The man then introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school Hogwarts which sent the letter.

"So Dumbledore-san, can you tell us more about this world" Nanoha asked as she fiddled around with her cup "As you know only me and Harry were born on Earth and even then my Earth is a different parallel world as opposed to here"

"Ah yes about that, well as you know from the letters I've sent you the magical world you now are in is a bit backward as opposed to the muggles-"

"Muggles?" Vivio suddenly blurted out, her eyes shining in curiosity "What does that mean Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Muggles in our world refer to those who don't have magic young one" Dumbledore answered as he smiled at the girl "But in return for not having magic, muggles have expanded their technology far beyond what the magical world has but in retrospect most modern magic spells can emulate some muggle devices and some are actually better than the devices, so more or less each side has their pros and cons to balance each side out."

"But what about the war that just happened?" Fate questioned before looking around the bar "It almost seems as if nothing has happened"

At this point Harry gave his full attention to what the headmaster would say. From what he could gather from his parents, the magical world had just gone through the equivalent of Hitler's reign in Germany but on a lesser scale.

"Ah and in there lies the reason for Harry's return" Dumbledore replied as he finished his tea "But first a little background to help you understand the situation, you see years back a madman came to power and he went by the name Lord Voldemort. Now he was the sole instigator of the war because he believed the magical world to be tainted with 'muggle impurity' . In the present times it is uncommon to find a truly pure-blood magical family remaining because many have either married muggles and gave birth to half-bloods or lost their own powers and became what we call 'squibs'. Voldemort sought to rectify the situation by 'purifying the world of muggle taint' as he called it when in reality he sought total dominance and control"

"So he launched a genocide?" Harry questioned

"Of sorts, yes, and with his army of loyal death eaters and dark creatures at his disposal we were nearly defeated had it not been for young Harry here" Dumbledore noted, nodding to Harry

"What do you mean?" Hayate inquired

"Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, were leading powers in the defense against Voldemort and he decided after losing quite a few battles to take them out of the equation. Voldemort hunted them down to their home and killed them as they tried to run and protect young Harry Potter but alas they fell and right after that he turned his wand on you Harry and tried to kill you" Dumbledore said solemnly

Harry's mind was racing a mile a minute at the information. He finally knew what happened to his parents but something still didn't add up

"Wait, you said he _tried _to kill me" Harry exclaimed "What happened?"

"The spell backfired on him and killed him instead" the old man replied "The details of that night are still sketchy but that is the best idea we could come up with. I came immediately to check the scene when the alarms from my charms went off but imagine my surprise when I find young Harry here alive and sleeping in the cradle with a pile of black robes in front of it. Naturally I did what I thought was right back then and brought you to your only living relatives, the sister of your mother, Petunia Dursley"

"Wait you were the one who left me with those child-abusing bastards!" Harry suddenly asked incredulously "It was your fault I suffered there for 5 years!"

"Harry! Thats out of line!" Nanoha scolded

"No it's fine" Dumbledore began sadly, drawing their attention back at him "I was a foolish man back then, believing that everyone could be good if they tried but after Harry's disappearance I investigated the Dursleys to make sure they didn't abandon you somewhere and what I found in their memories appalled me. No child should go through that ever in their lives, I realized then that some people are just naturally heartless and that I was dreaming a fool's dream" he then looked at his teacup before waving his wand and transforming it into a small cup with ice and brandy and then taking a sip from it

Nanoha looked at Harry intently, nodding her head to Dumbledore telling Harry to say something.

"Well I guess we all make mistakes sometimes," Harry sighed "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that sir, it's just that I really don't like remembering that place but I can tell if you knew how they would turn out then you wouldn't have even thought of leaving me there"

The old man looked at Harry with a tiny smile before speaking "Thank you Harry, I will try my best to pay you back for your troubles. In fact I'll share with you my suspicions," he added his face turning serious "I have a inkling feeling that Voldemort may not be completely dead as contrary to popular belief"

"What gave you that idea?" Fate asked, before her eyes widened in realization "Wait, your story didn't mention a third dead body"

"Precisely my dear," Dumbledore said "All I found were the remains of his clothes and not even his wand. I believe he may still be out there biding his time before striking at the time we are most vulnerable. I've tried to convince the minister to launch an investigation but all he said was "the man's dead and you want us to find him again! Albus I think you've lost your mind!""

"They refused to help you confirm his death?" Hayate asked "That's the worst possible mistake to make in battle; not knowing where your enemy is"

"You think Riot Force 6 could help mom?" Harry asked, the others looking at him in surprise as his eyes shined with determination "That man murdered my parents and I need to pay him back with a nice beating of my own"

"I suppose we could do that, plus I can have Carim set us up here to watch over this non-Administrated planet" Hayate thought out loud "But only Dumbledore can know of our operation, which reminds me have you told the minister about us?"

"Not yet" Dumbledore answered "but we'll need a better way to contact that through letters which can be intercepted if we want to help each other"

"I can set you up with temporary membership to the TSAB" Hayate replied "we'll try and set you up with your own Intelligent Device when the time comes so that you may access HQ at your own discretion"

"Thank you very much but how will you contact me until then?"

"Though Harry may be a student and unavailable at times, if you could find a way to get one of us into the school under some sort of pretext then we can contact you without fear of interception"

"I suppose I may open up a teaching post for a 'new' subject but which one of you will go?"

"I'll take that post" Nanoha answered "I've got to keep an watch over my son and it will allow me to study your world's magic"

"But if we do this won't we be revealing ourselves?" Fate chimed in

"Not if we make a cover for us" Harry said drawing questioning glances from the others "We can introduce ourselves as the TSAB but not as Riot Force 6, that way on the outside we may seem like the regular new world wizard diplomat which our division does that the TSAB can cover up"

"Fudge can take that" Dumbldeore spoke "He'll probably be more focused on the idea of a whole new world of magic to realize we'll be searching for Voldemort, that way the public won't panic"

"So we hide in plain sight?" Hayate summed up "Sounds like a decent plan. Can you set me up with a meeting sometime in the following weeks?"

"I can and with the knowledge that Harry is back from his disappearance along with a new world, morale will sky rocket upwards. At least this way we can try and rid the world of the fear of Voldemort returning but if he already is back..." Dumbledore left the last part hanging with all the others knowing what he meant. If indeed he had already returned then things were going to get a whole lot messy for both side

"With that settled I guess we can get back onto Harry's new education which I'm sure he'll excel at" Nanoha said breaking the tension with a smile

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed before standing up and dispelling the invisible barrier around them "It's also the reason I asked you to come here, plus I think little Vivio here needs to go somewhere after being surely bored by our conversation"

At this Fate and Nanoha turned to Vivio who was had her head resting on the table before slowly looking at them, a few tears in her eyes, and saying 5 words which sent the 3 rushing downstairs

"Mama, I need to pee!"

* * *

After the little fiasco with Vivio, Dumbledore guided the group down to the back part of the Leaky Cauldron where a door lead them to a small, walled courtyard where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Vivio was jumping with excitement as Dumbledore, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can as if looking for something.

"Three up...two across..." he muttered before realizing something and looking at the group "I think a change of clothes would be in order otherwise everyone else would be staring just like in the Leaky Cauldron" and with a wave of his want he transformed all except Harry's clothes into the traditional robes that the others saw.

"Harry, why hasn't my magic changed yours?" Dumbledore asked before a light shimmered around Harry and in the next moment he was wearing the same cloaks as the others

"Sorry, just needed to see how the basic wizard clothes looked like before my Liar's Mask can take effect"

"You've got to tell me about these new powers of yours next time over a cup of tea" Dumbledore laughed as he turned around and tapped the wall three times with his wand.

The brick he had touched shook, it wriggled, in the middle a small hole appeared as it grew wider and wider. A second later they were all facing an archway big enough for a giant, and archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight

"Welcome," said Dumbledore with a flourish of his hands "to Diagon Alley!"

He smiled at the looks of amazement from the other 5 as the stepped through the archway. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink back into solid wall.

"Now before we begin our little journey around Diagon alley, which I'm sure little Vivio is excited about" Dumbledore said as he chuckled at the stars shining in Vivio's eyes at all the new things in front of her "First I should give you the standard list of requirements that every new Hogwarts student should have" he continued as he handed Harry a piece of parchment which he unrolled so that his family could see as well and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry laughed a bit at the last part knowing that even without a broom, almost anyone back home could fly thanks to their Intelligent Device. "So we can buy all of this here in Diagon alley?" Harry asked

"Pretty much everything" Dumbledore replied a little twinkle in his eye "If you can't find it here then you aren't looking hard enough, now come on we have to make a stop at the bank before we can buy anything" and with that he led the group down the road.

To say Harry and the others were amazed was a understatement, the firs shop they passed had a stack of cauldrons outside. Cauldrons, all sizes, Copper, Brass, Silver, Pewter, Self Stirring, Collapsible said a sign that hung over them. Even Vivio seemed to be wishing she had eight more eyes as she turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once which made Harry smile at his sister's enjoyment.

A low, soft hooting came from a nearby shop with a sign above that identified it as Eeylops Owl Emporium. Another shop had several boys about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look" one of them said "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever-"

"Not as fast as Fate-mama's Sonic Move, I bet" Harry smirked as his second mom smiled at him

"Hey! My Flash Move is just as fast!" Nanoha chided

"Hey no offense there" Harry chuckled as he raised his hands in defeat "sorry mom"

"Hmph!" she pouted as Fate comforted her while quietly admiring her cute facial expression

There were shops selling robes, telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with with barrels of bat spleens and eel's eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Ah here we are, Gringotts" said Dumbledore as he stopped causing the others to halt as well and see what was in front of them.

They had reached a snowy white building made of what appeared to be marble that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside the huge bronze doors wearing uniforms of scarlet and gold , was-

"Yes, those are indeed a Goblins" said Dumbledore, answering the question for all of them as he walked past them and uttered a few words in another language which the Goblins responded in kind as well. As they walked inside they came upon a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved on them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay dearly for their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Wow, talk about subtle threats" Hayate said unsurely, sweatdropping at not knowing if the Goblins were really serious

"Oh but my dear, you'd be mad to even try stealing from Gringotts" Dumbledore said before continuing on.

All in all it was a very interesting ordeal, they met a Goblin by the name of Griphook who led them to the chambers which held the money by a cart on tracks that seemed to stretch for eternity. All five of them jaw dropped though when Dumbledore introduced them to the Potter family vault which held stacks and stacks of Gold, Silver and Bronze along with a few other treasures as well. Hayate actually jumped into one pile of Gold and tried to actually swim in it which caused them all to laugh, including Griphook. Afterwards they came upon one other vault which only opened when Griphook slid his finger down the middle and inside was a single package which Dumbledore picked up without saying anything else before they left.

One wild cart ride later and they all found themselves standing in the sunlight. Harry fingered the small sack of money he now had in his pocket as he looked around wondering what to buy first with all the money he now had.

"We should go get your uniforms first Harry" Nanoha said before nodding to Dumbledore who acknowledged and began leading them to the proper shop. Soon they found themselves in front of a large store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Harry, why don't you, Ms. Takamachi and little Vivio here get your robes while I direct Ms. Harlaown and Ms. Yagami to the bookstore and supply shop to get your other items" Dumbledore asked which the others agreed to since it would get their shopping done a lot faster. After promising to return within the hour the two groups separated and Harry, Vivio and Nanoha entered the shop.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry was just about to speak "Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now, in fact" she continued pointing behind her

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. As Madam Malkin ushered him to the second stool Vivio and Nanoha told him that they would look around the store and check things out while he had his fitting. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length. Soon the other boy took notice of him and started speaking to him.

"Hello," said the boy "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Harry replied

"My father's next door buying my books while mother's up at Olivander's looking at wands" said the boy in a bored, almost drawling voice "Then I'm going to drag them with me to look at racing brooms. I can't see why first years can't have their own and in fact I think I'll push father to buy one and help me smuggle it in somehow"

Harry disliked him immediately as he finished. The boy was definitely spoiled and full of himself, two aspects which Harry disliked in any person

"Have _you _got your own broom?" the boy went on

"No" said Harry

"Play Quidditch?"

"No" Harry replied wondering what that even meant

"_I _do, my father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Nope" Harry curtly replied mentally reminding himself to have Aquila store all the information he could get from the books in his cybernetic database for future reference. If there was one thing Harry hated, it was being uninformed

_"Know yourself and your enemy and you need not fear the outcome of a thousand battles" _he chanted in his head, a quote he got from a book called 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu

"Well no one really knows until they get there do they?" the boy continued "But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of my family's been in that house for generations. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave right there and then, wouldn't you?"

"Hn" Harry grunted in acknowledgment just as his mother and sister came into view

"By the way I didn't catch your name, you are?"

Before Harry could even respond, Madam Malkin said "Thats you all done my dear" and Harry hopped down from the footstool to join his family but not before the boy bid him farewell

"Well I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts then," said the drawling boy before he turned his attention to the window as if waiting for something.

As they left the shop to meet up with the others at the nearby ice cream shop Nanoha looked back through the window at the boy before muttering a few words

"I think all he needs is a _friend_"

* * *

After meeting up and finishing the other parts of their shopping (they had to drag Hayate away from a book which apparently had spells to increase _certain _body parts) only two items remained on the list.

"Well looks like we have to get Harry his wand" Fate said as she looked over the list "But can't he just use his MCORE for this?"

"Aquila says that the magic here is totally different from the Belkan or Mid-Childan magic so it isn't compatible with her systems but that isn't to say she can deflect most if not all the spells I read about in that curse book" Harry answered

"Ah, I almost forgot something" Dubledore suddenly exclaimed just as they were about to enter the small wand shop named Ollivanders which apparently had been in service since 382 B.C. "I'll be back in just a while my dear boy just enter and Ollivander will do the rest" he continued before walking off

"Mama can I get a wand too?" Vivio asked, excitement shining on her eyes

"Only if Mr. Ollivander is okay with it" Nanoha answered as she walked into the shop, the door ringing a bell as she opened it.

It was a tiny place, empty except for a four spindly chair where his family sat down. Harry felt like he just entered a very strict library with all the silence around him. He looked towards the thousands of narrow boxes piled up to the ceiling. Though there was quite a lot of dust, all 5 of them felt the lingering magic permeating through the air.

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice causing the others to turn in surprise as a old man suddenly appeared from behind the shelves on what appeared to be a guided ladder. He got down and moved towards them quickly despite his old visage, his eyes wide and pale as the moon accompanied by his small smile seemingly cut through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello sir" they all greeted

"Ah" the old man said as he returned the greeting and took notice of Harry "yes, yes. I though I would be seeing you sometime soon Harry Potter, or should I say, Harry Takamachi" It wasn't a question "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday your biological mother was in here in fact buying here own wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for Charm Work, which I must say she excelled greatly in. Your father on the other hand favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. Had more kick to it and was excellent in transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard you see"

Mr. Ollivander then walked closer as he took notice of the scar on his forehead

"And that's where..."

He touched the lightning shaped scar as he seemed to remember something from before

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it" he admitted softly "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then turned his attention to the others

"You are lucky to have such a loving family Harry, make sure to take care of them well" he said

"Mr. Ollivander can I get a wand too?" Vivio asked which caused the old man to ruffle her hair before saying "Unfortunately only those who come of age are allowed to have a proper wand but maybe I can give you one of the training wands that I have"

"Yay! Thank you very much Mr. Ollivander!" the blonde girl said as she hugged the man when he gave her a box from one of the nearby shelves

"Just remember to read the practice manual to help your magic young one, I can sense a lot of potential in you as well as your brother"

Now he turned around and began to look Harry over as he pulled out a tape measure "Now for you Mister Takamachi, let me see. Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous sir" said Harry

"Ah then just hold out your arms like so, good" he said taking a few measurements before walking around the shelves "Each Ollivander wand uses a core made from a powerful magical substance, Mr Takamachi. We use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers and other such stuff. No two Ollivander wands are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand"

Soon he came back with a few boxes and pulled out a wand before giving it to him

"Try this, just give it a wave"

Harry took the wand and waved but nothing even happened to which Ollivander just sighed and took it back before handing him another.

"Okay try this on for size"

Harry waved his and almost immediately the flower vase by the window exploded as if something ripped right through it

"Okay, definitely not the wand for you"

So the same process was repeated again and again each with its own little mishaps (one wand caused him to turn Nanoha's hair as pink as her spells to which Fate laughed at) and soon a small pile of wands piled up

"Tricky customer eh?" Ollivander said, sweat dripping from all the running back and forth he was doing "Not to worry we'll find the perfect match here somewhere" Suddenly his eyes seemed to light up in wonder as he pulled out a white box from the very back shelves and walked slowly back to him. He opened the box and pulled out a slender wand whose shine reflected off the light from the outside giving it a ethereal glow. "Holly and phoenix feather," he mused out loud as he gave it to Harry "Eleven inches, nice and supple. Go on, give it a try"

Just as his hands touched the wand, he felt a sudden warmth in his arms and electricity run through his body as a magical circle with runes he never saw before appear directly below him where he was standing and in the next moment it vanished but he still felt the power coursing through him

"How curious...how very curious" Ollivander muttered in awe

"What do you mean curious?" Fate asked as she walked up to Harry congratulating him on getting his wand

Mr. Ollivander fixed them with his pale stare

"I remember every wand I've sold, Ms. Harlaown. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your son's wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that Harry should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave your son his scar"

Harry's gaze hardened at realizing what he meant

"Yes, most curious indeed but the wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Takamachi...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible yes, but great nonetheless"

They soon left the shop after paying for both his and Vivio's wands and ran into Dumbledore back at the Leaky Cauldron who had a big cage with him and inside was a beautiful snowy white owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

"It may be late for it but nevertheless, Happy Birthday Harry!" he said, his eyes twinkling as he gave the boy his first of many gifts to come.

* * *

"So your calling her Hedwig?" Hayate asked as soon as they got back to HQ

"Yeah, thought I'd name her after one of the witches in my books" Harry said as the owl have a soft hoot in agreement "But I have one request, can I have her turned into my familliar? You know just like Arf and Fate?"

"Okay we'll see what we can do" Nanoha answered "But now let's rest because we now have a lot to plan for in the next few days"

"Yeah" Harry agreed as he pulled out a small ticket with the date September 11 and the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

"We've got a lot to do ahead of us"

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

_We'll there you go, apologies again for the late chapter but I hope it was worth the wait_

_Now I'll soon be having another poll, this time about Dumbledore's own Intelligent Device and what it should be modeled after so here are my only two choices so far_

_1. Genryusai- Styling Dubledore after Yamamoto doesn't sound too hard and with a phoenix familliar, its not to hard to imagine Ryujjin Jaka as a good intelligent device match for him (Fire Element, Close Combat mage)_

_2. Roshi- Just like the turtle hermit, defense is the key here and with a heavy bombardment cannon available, Dumbledore can stay safely away from his enemies while he shoots from afar (No Element, Bombardment mage)_

_3. Leave a suggestion- just leave a suggestion in your review or PM me_

_remember to REVIEW and FLAMES WILL BE FED TO OVERLORD BAAL TO SATISFY HIS HUNGER_

_~Ja ne! _

_aurion123_


End file.
